A Second Chance
by MyFictionalFantasy
Summary: Sometimes people are given a second chance. Lisanna is absolutely fine with being a receiver.


**A Second Chance**

She remembered when she first came home; everyone was so different in Edolas. She had started to believe that she would never make it home; she had grown accustomed to living without magic, without her brother and sister, and her personality swapped friends. The first few weeks in the parallel universe had been the hardest; the terrible home sickening feeling that crippled her every day had burdened her _and_ the guild. She always suspected they knew somehow, although they never mentioned it. Not until her departure that is.

She had not a clue what her counterpart had been like; if she was as ruthless towards everyone as Lucy, if she had been confident like Juvia, or even a massive wimp like Elfman. She did not care, she was happy being who she was, and she didn't want to change that. Even if it had been confusing to the guild, she knew with time they would accept her, no matter what world or universe, Fairy Tail never changed.

She remembered holding back her laughter in the first week; she had made it home with Mira and had started laughing once secluded in the confines of her bedroom. She snooped around in her counterpart's room, trying to find any information that would help her understand what life was like before her opposite had died. She didn't even know if her doppelganger had been switched and placed into earth land or if she truly had passed on.

It was easy to see what people in earth land had become by looking at her fellow guild mates. Cana was definitely not as soft spoken – even as a child she had been quiet, but not as _elegant_. She wasn't even sure how it was remotely possible for someone to grow up in Fairy Tail and wear ball gowns. Even sitting in the guildhall, she couldn't wrap her head around it.

From Gray and Natsu's _strange_ friendship, she had inferred that they were rivals, which was not surprising. Lucy and Levy fighting constantly was always amusing, but figured they were close back home. Lucy had been a difficult one to figure out; she didn't know what to expect if she would ever meet her because she didn't know anything about her past. Edolas' Lucy had a rough childhood from what Lisanna could tell, apparently, her father wasn't there for her much at all after her mother's death, resulting in her harsh ways. Just thinking about her _methods_ sent shivers down Lisanna's spine. It was rather comforting to meet earth lands Lucy; it was a pleasant surprise in all honesty.

Mira's personality had worried her immensely; she was slightly afraid to meet her real sister when the anima brought her home. The Edolas Mira had been kind and warm, a beautiful smile and laugh, her gorgeous blue eyes that rivalled the greatest seas; it was what she had always wanted her sister to become. With everyone else being opposites, she was concerned for Mira, even an entire world away. She would be devastated if she were the complete opposite to her counterpart, Lisanna would never be able to look at her the same way.

She remembered the day that changed her life; she had been drinking at another bar a year after her arrival, drowning her sorrows, trying to forget all the pain she had brought with her. Trying to sooth the worries she still held so she wouldn't be such a troublesome burden to her family.

He had been there too, drinking away, embracing the exclusion he was so familiar with receiving. His hat covered the majority of his face; one Lisanna knew would be harsh yet still soft. Lisanna was intrigued by him at first glance. So intrigued that she snuck a second look. He turned his head and she caught glimps of a stronge jaw, a stronger chin and delectably soft lips.

An maybe the alcohol was making her braver than normal, because within two minutes of blatantly staring, she stood and made her way to his table.

When she introduced herself he looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Blood red eyes stared back at her, swimming in them was a pain that very much resembled her own. She had sat down and they held conversation easily. She was attracted to him instantaneously, and there was no blurred lines on his part.

And over time, when they had slowly started gaining trust, opening up to each other little by little – falling in love with each other little by little. After a year she revealed that she was in fact from another universe. He had taken it roughly, knowing that there was another universe looking for her, wondering what had happened to her. He was in shock, she understood that, so when they hadn't contacted each other in any way after, she wasn't angry.

She would always wait for him.

During the time they had been separated she had figured out just how much she really needed him. He was what kept her from insanity, something she needed as a constant. He was there to talk to about anything, and in hindsight, maybe she should've told him earlier, that way they would have had the time to process the information.

But during that time of isolation - from both parties - her Earthland guild mates had finally come for her. She had said gooodbye to Mira and Elfman, only to meet them again, instantly seeing the disbelief, much the same she had when she woke up in Edolas. Smiling softly she looked across the guild hall, Cana was drinking, scantily clad, chatting idly to Mira, who - much to her relief - was as softhearted as her counterpart. Elfman, Natsu, and Gray were locked in battle, throwing punches, but all wearing grins. Lucy and Levy were sitting calmly, reading and chatting - like herslef, much at peace with her family.

Her eyes kept moving, locking onto the form the studded guitar player, he was tuning his instrument, but as soon as her eyes landed on that harshly soft face, his eyes red and enchanting as ever flicked up, stealing the breath from her once more. There was a common interest between them; so like all those nights ago she stalked over to the dragon slayer, keeping her eyes on his,

"I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out.

There was a greater force at play, in every world. And perhaps she was taken to Edolas so she could get to know one part of him, the timid and shy and ambitious side. Now she was allowed to meet the impulsive side. The side that would give her eons of adventures in one lifetime.

He shook her hand, squeezing it much stronger than his counterpart had.

"Gajeel Redfox," his eyes trailed over her face, taking in her features. He smirked slightly, "The pleasure is all mine."

Because something had given her another chance. And Lisanna wasn't going to make them regret it.

* * *

 **So I've never seen this pairing done before, and I wanted to give it a go.**

 **Drop a review, they keep the fingers typing.**


End file.
